Sofia and the Doctor
by YoungWhovianGirl
Summary: Sofia grew up hearing her mother, Clara's, stories about traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor, and she has always wanted to do the same. Then one night she sees a mysterious box in the woods. Was this just another dream or a dream come true? First story in the Sofia and the Doctor series. AU in which the 11th Doctor does not regenerate while Clara is the companion. OC


**Sofia and the Doctor**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Doctor Who, Clara Oswald, the Doctor, and the TARDIS belong to BBC. I do not own them nor make any money from writing about them. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Sofia always dreamed she would meet the Doctor. Since she was a child she had dreamed about the TARDIS and aliens. Then one night she dreamed she went into the woods to collect firewood. As she was picking up the firewood, she saw a blue box. She was curious, so she walked over to it. There was a sign on it that said, "Pull to open," so she pulled on the handles. The doors didn't open. Then she remembered the stories her mother had told her about the TARDIS. Her mother told her that there was a sign on it that said "Pull to open," but you had to push on the doors in order for it to open. Sofia wondered if this box was the TARDIS. Sofia gently pushed the doors open.

The bright lights from inside made Sofia blink, and suddenly she knew she was no longer dreaming. The first thing she noticed was that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. The room was round, and there was a cylinder in the middle of the room that moved up and down slowly and made a swishing noise. She walked up the three steps in front of her to another platform. While she was looking around, still amazed and shocked, a man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie appeared from another room.

The man said, "Oh, hello." He seemed pleasantly surprised.

Sofia asked with wonder, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

She hesitated and said, "Sofia Megan Oswald."

The Doctor looked surprised and asked, "Is your mum named Clara?"

"She _was _named Clara," Sofia answered.

"What do you mean 'was'?" he asked.

"She died fourteen years ago. I was ten years old. The last thing she told me was to look out for a man called the Doctor. So _you're_ the Doctor?"

"I told you that already," he said slightly annoyed.

"Can you really travel through time sand pace?"

The Doctor smiled and started pushing buttons and flipping switches. The cylinder started moving up and down faster as it made a louder swooshing sound.

Sofia noticed she was moving. "Where are we going?" she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Base Space!"

Sofia asked, "What is Base Space?"

The Doctor answered, "The center of space."

"Are we safe?" Sofia asked with wonder.

"When you are in the TARDIS, you are always safe."

"Oh," Sofia said in a low voice. Everything was silent except for the swishing noise of the Tardis. "Page One," she said out of the blue.

"Page One?" asked the Doctor.

"This should be page one of the notebook my mum gave me for my tenth birthday, right before she died," explained Sofia. "It was the worst birthday I ever had."

"She's not dead," said the Doctor.

"Of course she is," she said. "I saw her die. I saw her fade to heaven!"

"When she was your age," the Doctor began, "she was known as the impossible girl because every time she died she appeared in a different time and place. She was born to protect me. I'm not supposed to know, but I do."

Sofia nodded silently. "That explains the woman I saw walking down the sidewalk who waved at me and also blew me a kiss. I just waved and said 'Hi.' "

The Doctor said, "She passed it on to you."

"Passed what on?"

The Doctor answered, "The gift of being my companion."

"No she didn't," said Sofia with doubt.

"Yes she did, because you're here and only smart people get to come with me in the TARDIS."

Sofia smiled shyly, but suddenly she was confused. "How did I get here?"

"You sleepwalked into the TARDIS," answered the Doctor.

"Oh!" Sofia said brightly.

Just then the TARDIS started spinning quickly, and it felt to Sofia like it was about to crash. The Doctor grinned at her and exclaimed "Geronimo!" Sofia's first adventure had just begun.


End file.
